gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Marley Rose
Marley Rose è un personaggio secondario di Glee comparso per la prima volta nella Quarta Stagione. Marley è una ragazza che frequenta il secondo anno alla William McKinley High School e si unisce alle Nuove Direzioni nell'episodio La nuova Rachel, lo stesso in cui ha fatto il suo debutto. Sua madre è la Signora Rose, che lavora alla mensa della scuola e purtroppo sta affrontando una grave situazione di crisi economica e ciò spesso la porta insieme alla figlia a fare dei sacrifici per giungere a fine mese. Questo ha portato Marley ad essere isolata, a non essere quasi mai accettata nelle altre scuole, per questo ha cambiato di continuo istituto. Il sogno nel cassetto di Marley è quello di diventare una cantante della radio, un giorno. E' interpretata dall'attrice Melissa Benoist. Biografia Non si sa molto della situazione familiare di Marley fin d'ora, a parte il fatto che lei e sua madre sono abbastanza povere. Prima di andare al William McKinley High School, Marley faticava a socializzare e perdeva i contatti con quelli che avrebbero potuto essere suoi amici nel momento in cui scoprivano che la cuoca della mensa era proprio sua madre. Episodi Quarta Stagione La nuova Rachel Marley appare per la prima volta quando le Nuove Direzioni stanno discutendo i risultati della "Nuova Rachel" a mensa. Dice che è al secondo anno e proverà a fare il provino per entrare nel Glee Club. Kitty e alcuni atleti cominciano a prendere in giro la nuova signora della mensa insultando il suo peso. Le Nuove Direzioni sono chiaramente a disagio, ma Artie si unisce facendo una battuta, volendo mantenere la popolarità. Marley li ascolta dal tavolo accanto triste. Va' in cucina dalla mamma, Mrs. Rose, che stava facendo una gonna per la sua audizione mettendo un'etichetta firmata per non far vedere che è di seconda mano. Marley pensa di non riuscire a entrare nelle Nuove Direzioni, ma lei risponde dicendo che ha "le corde vocali magiche". La madre le dice che l'avrebbe aspettata in macchina dopo lontano dalla scuola, per non rischiare che Marley venga umiliata di nuovo. Marley fa le audizioni per le Nuove Direzioni con la versione di Barbra Streisand di Billy Joel di New York State of Mind. La maggior parte delle Nuove Direzioni sono impressionate, anche se Wade, Tina, Blaine e Brittany hanno paura che possa soffiare loroi il posto della "Nuova Rachel". Marley guarda la lista delle persone prese nel Glee Club e scopre che lei è stata l'unica persona nuova accettata, passando osserva Jake nel corridoio. Quando arriva nell' Aula canto, Sugar si complimenta con lei per il maglione, ma è confusa quando Marley le dice che l'ha acquistato alla J Crew. Sua madre è entusiasta alla notizia, e dice che Rachel Berry ha guidato le Nuove Direzioni a Broadway. Marley dice che preferirebbe essere una cantante alla radio. Dopo di che la madre ride e le dice di usare il Glee Club per aiutarla a raggiungere questo obiettivo, Marley le dice che il glee club rideva di lei e che non vuole mentire sul fatto che lei è sua madre. Risponde dicendo che sono adolescenti, e che alla sua ultima scuola, il suo lavoro e la loro povertà ha portato a Marley a non avere amici. E aggiunge che Marley sarà finalmente in grado di sedersi al tavola dei popolari. Marley se ne va in lacrime dopo che le Nuove Direzioni continuano a prendersi gioco di sua madre, e dice loro la verità. Sam va da lei e condivide la sua storia di povertà con lei, e poi tutte le Nuove Direzioni si scusano con lei. Dopo Marley dice che non vuole sedersi accanto a Kitty e gli atleti, Kitty si avvicina e dice che anche lei la pensa così, gli atleti lanciano la granita a Unique e Marley, e Artie dice che sono ufficialmente membri del club. Le Nuove Direzioni invitano Marley a cantare da solista '' Chasing Pavements. Mentre lei canta, si vede Jake in lontananza e sorride prima di andarsene. L'episodio si conclude con con le Nuove Direzioni che la abbracciano. Britney 2.0 Marley sorride a Jake, che sta parlando con Tina, viene fermata da Unique, che dice che le nuove ragazze del club dovrebbero essere amiche. Chiede a Marley se è interessata a qualcuno e lei risponde che le piace Jake. Unique la avverte che Jake è già uscito con molte ragazze della scuola, e cominciano a cantare Womanizer.'' Mentre Unique, Marley, Tina e la squadra di ginnastica ballano il brano in palestra, Jake guarda la performance. Dopo lo spettacolo, Jake dice a Marley che dovrebbe uscire qualche volta. Marley accetta, con grande irritazione di Unique e Tina. Quando Jake si presenta all'appuntamento con Marley, lei gli dice che le altre ragazze le hanno detto di non fidarsi di lui. Lui le chiede se crede a quello che hanno detto, lei risponde che pensa che Jake è stato ferito. Si confida con lui, e dice che ha sempre cercato di essere una persona diversa alle altre scuole, e che per la prima volta si sente che può essere se stessa. Quando Jake prende in giro il fatto che stanno facendo Britney Spears, Marley insiste dicendo che non ha sentito la sua versione della canzone. I due cantano Crazy/U Drive Me Crazy. Alla fine della canzone si stanno per baciare, ma Marley si scansa e dice che ha freddo. Jake le dà la sua giacca di pelle e se ne va, sorridente. Mrs. Rose è presa in giro da due atleti e Marley urla contro di loro, dicendo che è sua mamma. Loro continuano a prenderla in giro, Jake gli dice di chiedere scusa, ma non lo fanno quindi comincia a picchiarli, per poi essere interrotto da Will Schuester. Jake chiede a Marley se può sedersi accanto a lei durante le prove del Glee Club. Parlano, e si rende conto che ha ancora addosso la giacca. Jake dice di tenerla, ma Kitty ascolta la conversazione e le dice che sarebbe stata meglio addosso a lei dato che lei e Jake escono insieme. Marley è rattristata da questo, ma gli dice che formano una bella coppia, e dà a Kitty la giacca. Marley canta'' Everytime'' al Glee Club con questa canzone l'episodio finisce con lei che guarda Jake e Kitty sui campi di calcio. Cambio di look In questo episodio vediamo Marley durante la performance di Everybody Wants to Rule the World, rivolgendo un fugace cenno di saluto a Blaine. Successivamente assume un ruolo meno importante. Partecipa al dibattito per le presidenziali scolastiche e in seguito si presenta al party indetto da Blaine e Sam per festeggiare la loro vittoria. Fine di una storia Jake vede Marley con dei buoni pasto, e cominciano a parlare. Kitty la invita ad una riunione del "Club degli Abbandonati", che si rivela essere uno scherzo. Marley è arrabbiata, e dice a Jake "Non mi piace proprio quella Kitty e non posso credere che a te piaccia". Successivamente, Marley è con le Nuove Direzioni quando Finn torna e suggerisce "Grease" come il musical scolastico successivo. Jake si scusa con Marley riguardo lo scherzo fatto da Kitty. Marley dice che l'unica ragione per cui Jake sta con Kitty è perché vuole essere popolare. Arriva Kitty e comincia a prendere in giro Marley, così Jake la lascia. Poi Marley invita Jake provare per il musical, ma lui rifiuta cortesemente e si allontana. Il ruolo adatto Marley e Unique sono nel bagno delle ragazze, discutendo sui loro ruoli ideali per il musical. Quando Unique confida a Marley che vuole interpretare Rizzo, Marley la incoraggia a fare le audizioni. Mentre Sue deride Unique con dei commenti transfobici, lei non riesce a trovare un soprannome per Marley. Marley dice di non fregarsene d quello che dice Sue così escono da bagno e cantano Blow Me (One Last Kiss) per la loro audizione, rafforzando la loro amicizia. Marley parla con Ryder Lynn riguardo il musical, mentre Jake e Kitty li guardano. Kitty lancia una serie di insulti a Marley, costringendola a scappare piangendo. Entra e guarda tristemente la performance di Jake e Kitty per la loro audizione. Marley e Kitty sono le finaliste per il ruolo di Sandy. Marley balla e canta Born to Hand Jive con Jake, Kitty, Ryder, Mike e Mercedes, come un'ultima prova delle loro abilità coreografiche. Abbraccia Ryder dopo la performance. Marley ottiene il ruolo di Sandy, ma riperde la sua fiducia quando Kitty la insulta di nuovo per il suo peso. Glease Kitty continua intanto a sabotare l'autostima di Marley, modificando un vestito di scena così da farle credere di stare ingrassando, e di essere destinata a ciò vista la corporatura della madre. Cerca comunque di avvicinarsi a lei per non destare sospetti, e organizza un pigiama party per sole ragazze, al quale anche Wade parteciperà. Al pigiama party, quest'ultima convince Marley a vomitare per rimanere magra, nel frattempo ritorna dalle altre ragazze mettendosi una parrucca simile ai capelli di Marley imitandola cantando Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee proprio come nel film Grease. Marley ritorna dal bagno e con l'aria triste chiede se la stavano prendendo in giro. Marley cerca intanto consiglio da sua madre, che le suggerisce di lottare per mantenere il suo fisico: entrambe cominceranno una dieta. Kitty intanto spinge Marley, che ancora non entra nel suo vestito, ad andare in bagno a vomitare. Per fortuna Ryder la fermerà in tempo, aiutandola a recuperare l'autostima persa mentre canta Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee (Reprise). I due si baceranno, con Jake che li guarda da lontano. In scena, Marley e Ryder cantano You're the One That I Want chiudendo lo spettacolo. I superduetti Jake chiede a Marley di uscire con lui venerdì sera, ma irrompe Ryder informandolo che la ragazza è già impegnata con lui. I due ragazzi, ormai coscienti di avere entrambi una cotta per Marley, si provocano a vicenda fino a litigare con degli spintoni. L'intervento tempestivo di Finn Hudson riesce a calmarli. Finn assegna come tema della settimana Duetti Dinamici, mettendo in coppia persone che ancora hanno problemi a fare gruppo: Ryder con Jake, e Marley con Kitty. Già dall'inizio avranno dei problemi a lavorare insieme: Kitty decide da sola la canzone da cantare. Durante la performance Superman, Jake e Ryder dedicano la canzone a Marley, ma per finire solo col fare a botte. Marley non vuole fare il duetto perchè è ancora convinta di stare ingrassando e non se la sente quindi di indossare tute attillate. Kitty però la rassicura, dicendole che se sembrerà anche solo minimamente grassa sarà onesta e glielo dirà. Nel bagno delle ragazze, Marley è ancora insicura del suo aspetto e teme ad uscire dal bagno. Su istigazione di Kitty esce e mostra il vestito che le ha fatto la madre, dicendo di chiamarsi Wurstel Fiorito. Kitty, scioccata dal nome, la ribattezza Woman Fierezza mentre proclama se stessa come Femme Fatale. Insieme lasciano il bagno e vanno a braccetto in Aula canto, cantando Holding Out For a Hero, dando dimostrazione di come abbiano imparato a fare lavoro di squadra. E' vista negli spezzoni durante la canzone Heroes mentre imbiancano un muro vandalizzato. Ryder, ormai seguito costantemente da un insegnante privato, deve disdire l'appuntamento con Marley, che quindi invita a sua volta Jake ad uscire, confermando la teoria e i consigli di Noah Puckerman. Si esibisce insieme alle Nuove Direzioni in Some Nights. Ringraziamento Marley pensa al suo primo sogno avuto quando aveva dieci anni, dove si vedeva su un palco a cantare senza poter vedere la folla ma potendola sentire: grazie alle Provinciali e al Glee Club ora vede quel sogno avverarsi, quindi deve far di tutto per non deludere le Nuove Direzioni dato che canterà un duetto con Blaine. Finn decide di accoppiare gli ex-alunni con alcuni membri delle nuove Nuove Direzioni , assegnandoli come “mentori” per aiutarli a prepararsi per le gare : Marley è stata affidata a Santana . Le ragazze chiedono aiuto alla Dannata Trinità che invece di parlare glielo mostrano. Si esibiscono in Come See About Me. Dopo la performance Santana chiede a Marley se si sente bene, perché durante la performance , sembrava svenire . Jake chiede a Marley di pranzare con lui, ma lei rifiuta dovendo ancora provare, non volendo deludere gli altri ragazzi . Più tardi Santana trova dei lassativi nella borsa di Marley e pensa che Kitty la costringe a prenderli. Marley allo specchio del bagno si fa un discorso di incoraggiamento. Dice di essere affamata, ma è felice che il suo vestito le entra perfettamente. Incontra Unique e le dice di come desidera essere coraggiosa come lei. Entrambi raggiungono le Nuove Direzioni per il cerchio prima delle esibizioni. Dopo aver visto le esibizione degli Usignoli, lei è visibilmente scossa, così Jake cerca di confortarla , e di aiutarla a calmare i nervi. Proprio prima l'esibizione delle Nuove Direzioni, Marley va al suo specchio dietro le quinte e confessa a Jake di non ha dormito per giorni, e che si sente addosso una quantità estrema di pressione e se perdono, tutti potranno biasimarla. Jake le assicura che ucciderà durante l'esibizione, ed entrambi vanno sul palco per eseguire Gangnam Style con il resto del gruppo. Verso la fine dello spettacolo, Marley inizia a sperimentare una visione a tunnel. Alla fine della canzone sviene. Canto del cigno Subito dopo lo svenimento sul palco di Marley durante le Provinciali, il Glee-Club la porta nel dietro le quinte, sperando che si rianima al più presto. I ragazzi sono molto preoccupati per la sua salute, ma soprattutto non sanno come poter andare avanti con la loro esibizione. Il clima di tensione comincia ad accentuarsi quando Santana, in qualità di mentore di Marley, accusa Kitty di essersi insinuata fra i pensieri di Marley e di averle fatto il lavaggio del cervello, al punto da rischiare di farla morire dalla fame. Tina e Artie cominciano a sindacare e battibeccare, accusando Marley per la sconfitta del club. Avendo perso le provinciali il glee club si trova altre attività da fare. Finn è profondamente deluso dal loro comportamento e li esorta a continuare con le lezioni del Glee-Club, ritrovandosi nell'unica fascia oraria per cui è in grado di prenotare l'auditorium, ovvero la tarda notte del venerdì. Marley è l'unica a recarsi sul palco, sentendosi ancora responsabile per quanto accaduto. Finn, deluso, invia una e-mail scritta col cuore a tutti gli studenti del Glee-Club, quasi supplicando a tornare da lui e prendendo come modello e fonte d'ispirazione la recente vittoria di Rachel, invitandoli poi ad unirsi a lui e Marley in una nuova area: la piazza-cortile al di fuori della scuola. Mentre, stando sulle panchine, Marley e Finn rimuginano sui loro errori, cominciano a cantare Don't Dream It's Over e, lentamente, restano scioccati quando le Nuove Direzioni si uniscono alla canzone. Il miracolo di Natale In sala professori intanto, è in corso lo staff segreto di Babbo Natale, e alla Coach Sylvester esce il nome della madre di Marley, la signora Millie Rose, alla quale dovrà fare un regalo. Sue non ha la più pallida idea di quale dono fare alle signore Rose, finchè non ascolta di nascosto una conversazione tra Marley e sua madre: la signora Rose sta attraversando una grave situazione di crisi finanziaria e si vede costretta a declinare la proposta della figlia di avere un albero di Natale e qualche regalo, dovendo destinare una cospicua somma ad un consulente che possa aiutare Marley peer il suo disturbo col cibo. In quel momento, come regalo di Natale, Marley canta a sua madre The First Noel. Sue, intanto, decide di vendere un antico albero in suo possesso e con il ricavato dalla vendita fa trovare in casa Rose un albero di Natale con molti doni intorno, tra i quali una busta con 800 dollari, una cifra che potrà benissimo pagare la parcella del dottore di Marley. Sue si gode la scena e si bea della loro felicità, guardando poi da fuori Marley e sua madre che si stupiscono dei regali. Successivamente, Becky rivela a Millie che dietro a quell'ammontare di regali c'è lo zampino di Sue. Scoperta la benefattrice, Millie si reca da Sue e tenta di restituirle il favore, ringraziandola della sua estrema bontà ma pregandola di riprendersi almeno il denaro. Sue rifiuta e lascia i soldi in mano alla signora Rose. Per ringraziare Sue del suo gesto, Marley e le Nuove Direzioni le cantano Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas. Sadie Hawkins Marley invita Jake al ballo Sadie Hawkins, su consiglio e con l'aiuto di Brittany, lasciando Ryder deluso. In questo episodio lei canta Tell Him e Locked Out of Heaven. Mettersi a nudo In questo episodio Marley manda un SMS a Jake in cui gli dice di raggiungerla in auditorium, qui cantano una canzone dolce che parla d'amore (A Thousand Years). Dopo aver cantato lei vorrebbe dirgli "ti amo" ma non ci riesce. Mentre Jack e Ryder si allenano per le foto del calendario, Jake dice a Ryder che secondo lui Marley voleva dirgli "Ti amo", Ryder gli dà un consiglio dicendogli che per fare il primo passo potrebbe cantare una canzone per lei che parla d'amore. Così Jake canta Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) . Alla fine della puntata mentre i maschi del Glee Club firmano i calendari, Jake si alza e dà a Marley un calendario già firmato con un "Ti amo". Lei risponde dicendo che ricambia, e finiscono con un bacio. Una vera Diva Lo voglio Come nei film Faida Passioni segrete Colpo al cuore Originale Luci sul passato Wonder-ful Tutto o niente Quinta Stagione Love, Love, Love Tina In The Sky With Diamonds A Katy or A Gaga Marley è una sostenitrice di Katy Perry, così come Sam,Artie,Ryder e Blaine. Si ritroverà a cantare Applause,con però non indosserà il costume previsto, ma uno alla Katy Perry,così verrà sospesa dalle Nuove Direzioni per una settimana. Inoltre a anche alcuni problemi con Jake, che insiste per andare fino in fondo con lei ma si rifuta. Jake la tradisce con Bree, ma lei ancora non lo sa. Relazioni Jake Puckerman :Articolo Principale: Relazione Jake-Marley Marley ha avuto una relazione con Jake Puckerman. La loro storia ha inizio con un appuntamento, ma la relazione si infrange poco tempo dopo, quando Marley viene a scoprire che Jake è in realtà il ragazzo di Kitty. Anche dopo che Jake e Kitty rompono Jake e Marley rimangono soltanto amici. Poi i due si innamorano e si mettono insieme. Dopo varie indecisioni e romantici duetti, riescono finalmente a dirsi che si amano, e vivono una bella storia per un lungo periodo. Ma nella puntata "A Katy or A Gaga" Marley continua a rifiutare di concedersi, litigando con Jake, che finisce per tradirla con Bree. Jake non confessa, finché Bree non va a dire tutto a Marley (puntata "La Fine del Twerk"), che non lascia scusare Jake e si rifiuta di perdonarlo. In seguito accetta di uscire con Ryder, senza però mettersi con lui, mentre Jake, molto geloso, finge di essere tornato il ragazzaccio donnaiolo di un tempo. Ryder Lynn :Articolo Principale Relazione Marley-Ryder Ryder e Marley si conoscono in Il ruolo adatto Ryder va da Marley per dirgli che lui interpreterà Danny nel musical e che probabilmente lei sarà Sandy, quindi voleva conoscerla. In Glease Ryder e Marley si avvicinano, dato che sono i protagonisti del musical, prima dello spettacolo Ryder trova Marley che sta per vomitare la ferma. Prima dell'ultima canzone le dice che è bellissima e la sua voce è straordinaria e che interpreterà benissimo la parte, poi la bacia. I due avranno un paio di appunamenti in seguito alla rottura di Jake e Marley, ma lei deciderà di prendersi un po' di tempo per sé stessa rifiutando distare con Ryder. Canzoni Assoli Quarta Stagione: marleychasingpavements.PNG|''Chasing Pavements'' (La nuova Rachel)|link=Chasing Pavements everytime.jpg|''Everytime'' (Britney 2.0)|link=Everytime Marley singing Look at me i'm Sandra Dee.jpg|''Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee (Reprise)'' (Glease)|link=Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee (Reprise) Gle 410 performance First Noel tagged 640x360 12229187634.jpg|''The First Noel'' (Glee, Actually)|link=The First Noel Duetti Quarta Stagione: Nysom.jpg|''New York State of Mind'' (Rachel) (La nuova Rachel)|link=New York State of Mind Jarley.jpg|''Crazy/U Drive Me Crazy'' (Jake) (Britney 2.0)|link=Crazy/U Drive Me Crazy Blowme.jpg|''Blow Me (One Last Kiss)'' (Unique) (Il ruolo adatto)|link=Blow Me (One Last Kiss) Karley.jpg|''Holding Out For a Hero'' (Kitty) (I superduetti)|link=Holding Out For a Hero Athousandmore.jpg|''A Thousand Years'' (Jake) (Mettersi a nudo)|link=A Thousand Years Getby.jpg|''You're All I Need To Get By'' (Jake) (Lo voglio)|link=You're All I Need To Get By I-wish-wonderful.png|''I Wish (Jake) (Wonder-ful)|link=I Wish All or Nothing 1.png|''All Or Nothing (Blaine) ((Tutto o niente)|link=All Or Nothing Assoli in numeri di gruppo In sottofondo Citazioni :Articolo Principale: Citazioni Marley Curiosità *Marley viene presentata nell'episodio La nuova Rachel. La puntata lascia presupporre che sia lei la nuova star del Glee-Club. Sono molte le analogie fra i personaggi Marley e Rachel. Per esempio, tutte e due sono state emarginate e colpite dalle gerarchie fra gli studenti delle scuole ed entrambe portano come cognome un riferimento ad una pianta (Berry ''in inglese significa "bacca" mentre ''Rose vuol dire "rosa"); *Considerando la loro situazione economica, Marley e sua madre devono spesso fare i conti con alcuni sacrifici per tirare avanti. Per non far mancare nulla alla figlia, la signora Rose taglia il cartellino di alcuni vestiti della figlia presi in negozi a saldo e lo sostituisce con il marchio di Wal-Mart una catena di negozi di abbigliamento americana; *Nel suo armadietto ha una scritta che dice I ''❤''my mum, ovvero "voglio bene a mia madre"; *E' bulimica; *Gli piace la saga di The Hunger Games; *E' la seconda persona che cambia scuola al secondo anno (la prima è Blaine). *La sua migliore amica e' Unique. *Quando Jake le propone di allontare Ryder dopo che lui l'ha baciata, lei rifiuta. *Ammira le cantautrici Joni Mitchell, Norah Jones,Chrissie Hynde. *Adora i film con Jessica Simpson. Galleria di foto Everytime.jpg Jarley.jpg MarleyWikiPhoto.jpg Marleychasingpavements.PNG Nysom.jpg Glee401c.jpg Glee401b.jpg Tumblr mb38xvtcTC1rgr6buo1 500.gif Tumblr mb3k9nTHoK1rxc3jw.gif Tumblr mb3jquqdWj1rwm8bp.gif Imgreks.jpg Msrosemarley.jpg Glee.406.hdtv-lol 304.jpg Glee-4x08-marley-promo-01.jpg Glee-4x07-marley-promo-04.jpg Glee-4x07-marley-cap-18.jpg Glee-4x05-wade-marley-cap-10.jpg Glee-4x05-marley-cap-08.jpg Gle 406 Performance Look At Me Marley tagged 2500 640x360 8412227838.jpg Imjhgres.jpg Marley-chasing-pavements.jpg Glee-4x01-marley-rose-cap-10 mid.jpg Beautiful-glee-glee-cast-marley-rose-580909.jpg Marleys-purple-cardigan.jpg Glee-4x02-marley-cap-11 mid.jpg Glee-4x08-marley-promo-01.jpg MARLEY_(fiore).jpg Tumblr mv1cav0eJn1rsvugro1 500.png 505GLEE sc37 0779.jpg 505GLEE sc37 0002.jpg Navigazione en:Marley Rosede:Marley Rosees:Marley Rosefr:Marley Rose Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi Secondari Categoria:Studenti Liceo McKinley Categoria:Membri delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Eterosessuale Categoria:Ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni